


[Collection] Tsuna Scenes from "But First, a Mist"

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: But First a Mist & Side Fics [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Primary Flame(s), Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Deus Ex Machina - Ten Year Bazooka, Flame Active Character(s), Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, POV Sawada Tsunayoshi, Porn With Plot, Porn With Worldbuilding, Present Sawada Tsunayoshi, Relationship Tags Added After Relevant Scene, Spanking, Ten Years Later Character(s), Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: An entirely indulgent side story forBut First, a Mist, featuring Tsuna's side of what happenseachtime the Ten Year Bazooka kicks in.





	1. A Contract with Xanxus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But First, a Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881084) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other side of the Bazooka in [Chapter 9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10881084/chapters/26381520).

He landed awkwardly, the shift from standing to sitting, from holding Lambo-kun to arms empty, nearly causing him to topple from the straight backed chair his older self must have been sat in when he’d been caught up by the bazooka. When the pink smoke cleared enough that he could see where he was, he recognised the room; how could he do otherwise when it was his? His bedroom in _his and Kyoya’s_ mansion and he laughed in delight. If they were here, then they’d succeeded! He was _also_ profoundly grateful for the fact that Lambo-kun was no longer in his arms. Good to know that when you hit the future, you assumed the position of your future self; it was one thing no-one willing to supply information to Kyoya had been sure of with the ten year bazooka. Be interesting to know whether the reverse was true.

And fuck, the sight in front of him had his cock hardening almost immediately. An adult version of Kyoya was sat cross legged at the head of their bed, his cock in the mouth of a scarred man, whom his senses had informed him was a Sky, a dark silk yukata still hanging from his shoulders. Two other men were also in the bed; both Skies, and his Flames purred in delight at the sight. Both the other Skies had the scarred one impaled on their cocks, two _very_ large cocks jammed in what must have been a _very_ tight hole when they started working it open, judging by how smooth and pink the rim was.

The badly scarred Sky pulled off the cock he was sucking and growled. "Your damn Mist gave me a pussy and no-one will stick a cock in it until you've fucked it trash," The Adult version of his Mist snarled and forced the dark head with it’s feather decorations back down, forcing his cock back into the Sky's mouth, cutting off whatever he was about to say.

"Bite it, monkey king, and I will bite _you_ to death. And I will remind you that you _negotiated_ for this." He watched as this older version of Kyoya ran tender fingers through the scarred Sky's hair, now the man was sucking him again. "The Bovino has started playing with his bazooka, and this version of Tsu-kun is not the one able to fulfil the contract we wrote. So be good and wait the five minutes, or do I need to start summoning doppelgängers and see how many you can take?" Something he had said - or done - had the man’s Flames calming, and the man himself settling back to the task at ‘mouth’. Thirty seconds passed, a minute, and he admired the sight, “You’re very good at this Xanxus.” He only caught the murmured words because he watched his Mist’s lips. “Been practising on Superbi?”

The tattooed Sky, one of two men with their cocks attempting to tear the scarred Sky's ass in two between them snorted in amusement at the question; ran the knuckles of one hand over the jaw of the scarred Sky, and then lifted his head to address him directly. "Be gentle with my younger self, Tsuna. He's not much more than a virgin, used to thoroughly mundane sex, and Reborn didn't warn him there was anything strange about Namimori." The albino Sky made an amused sound as well, but didn’t add anything.

“Not going to warn me off, Don Cavallone?” He had to ask; they - he and Kyoya - had planned for his arrival in Namimori for as long as they’d realised Reborn would be sent to tutor him, but he wanted the confirmation the man didn’t mind that he’d been kept.

“Hell no.” The scarred Sky tried to lever his head back off the cock in his mouth but Kyoya was fucking his throat _viciously_ , and refused to release him. He knew what that felt like; when a subtle illusion wedged one’s jaw open so as to allow a smooth slide into one’s throat. It made him swallow, remember the image he’d taunted Hayato-kun with less than an hour earlier.

"The terms of the contract were _very_ specific, Xanxus di Vongola. For you to get what you want, the price was compliance with what I deemed were the appropriate conditions for the contract’s completion." His Mist’s words were cool, cutting, and he wanted to beg for one of the man’s doppelgängers to ride, but he had less than a minute and a half left, wouldn’t be able to do more than slide Kyoya’s cock into his body before he’d be returned to Nami-chuu, and have to finish handling explaining to Lambo-kun _gently_ why he couldn't be the boy's Sky.

The other Sky, the albino he recognised from Sho-chan's dreams. He wanted to ask his name; wanted to ask when he’d arrive in Namimori, what his plans were - a thousand questions danced on the tip of his tongue - but if he was honest the sight of the other candidate for Vongola Decimo speared open on two large cocks, and sucking his Mist’s, waiting for his older self to return and thoroughly fuck one of Kyoya’s evil little creations open, distracted him _thoroughly_.

He considered the image he’d taunted Hayato with; resolved to make sure it would happen on Saturday, and perhaps he and Kyoya could share Sho-chan tonight? Their Sun had the most training for the type of game that this made him want to play, other than he himself, and he wanted to fuck, not be fucked. It would be highly educational for Hayato, too; his new Cloud was _very_ darling, but entirely untrained.

The bazooka sucked him back up, and dumped him back in his own time, directly into his Hayato-kun’s lap; he blushed at the realisation of the fact that his older self had decided to spend his five minutes petting and working up his new Cloud while he had been staring at what he now suspected was a deliberately created tableau, and the class bell was about to ring and Kyoya would _kill_ him if he skipped class to take out the resulting frustrations on Hayato now he’d absorbed the doppelgänger and _damn it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to [Chapter 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10881084/chapters/26466999).


	2. Evidence of Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other side of the Bazooka in [Chapter 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10881084/chapters/26594874)

Ok, he probably should have dodged when Lambo-kun pulled the Bazooka out again, but after what he'd seen the first time through it, could anyone really blame him for wanting another glimpse of the future? He's rewarded with a new tableau, and he wonders whether he should write down the precise timings of the hits he takes with the Bazooka so he can make sure to set these tableaus up himself in ten years. Because he wouldn’t want to miss out on scenes like _this_.

The sight in front of him _almost_ breaks his brain. Almost. It almost kicks him over into Hyper Dying Will Mode as well; this tableau was almost perfectly set to make every protective, possessive tendency he had kick in. Sho-chan and Hayato-kun, or rather their Adult selves, were within arms reach, relaxing on a daybed in what appeared to be their library. And while he'd admit to having set Sho-chan on the theoretical uses of Mist Flames for reproductive purposes, it had _mostly_ been in the spirit of a Millennium Prize, a thought puzzle to distract his Sun from the redhead's nightmares about himself and the albino Sky and their ‘Perfect World’. Yes, Kyoya had implied to Hayato earlier that the two of them had nearly solved the problem, but nearly wasn’t what he was currently seeing. Apparently Sho-chan could achieve _anything_ he set his mind to. Even Male Pregnancy; the evidence was right in front of him. And very pretty evidence it was, too.

Very pretty, very _pregnant_ evidence. He _hoped_ that this wasn’t going to take a decade to manage the first time though; he wasn’t patient enough. Not when he’d seen _this_ , the older versions of his Sun and his Cloud curled up debating something scientific on _his_ library’s daybed like them being pregnant was entirely normal and fuck it was sexy. "Lambo's Bazooka?" The question comes from Sho-chan; he's probably the less pregnant of the two, but he wouldn't want to lay bets on it. Not without knowing whether they were both carrying singletons, or one had twins - or more - onboard. Both of them, the adult versions of his Sun and his Cloud looked like they must be almost ready to pop to his untrained eyes, and he wants to touch their bellies _so_ badly, wants to know whether they’re his children in there, or one of the others. He nods, and takes a step forward. "I remember those days. You're going to be seeing a lot of this future over the next few weeks, Tsu-kun; the brat was a bit careless when he first arrived in Japan.”

The adult version of his Sun exchanged a _look_ with his companion, and then he saw a brief flash of pain cross the redhead’s face. “Come here, and soothe your daughter; something has her riled up, and your Flames are normally the only thing that help when she's like this." He ends up crawling between the adult versions of his Sun and his Cloud, and radiating his Flames at them both. He gets to touch both of their bellies, and the fluttery feeling beneath his hands makes his Flames flare, happy and possessive, and he could stay here for an eternity, but there's a time limit on the Bazooka, he knows it.

The adult version of his Cloud hisses - "fuck, not again" - and rubs at his chest. "I thought you'd fixed this, Sho-chan." He can feel the Rain Flames this version of Hayato was trying to use on himself, and wanted to bat the man’s hand away from his chest, his intuition insisting that wasn’t a solution.

"I thought I had. You shouldn't be engorged and letting down _already_ Hayato-kun." He bit his lip; correlation wasn’t causation, but if he remembered from Sho-chan’s babbling about Flames and reproductive sciences, oxytocin was an important part of how lactation happened, and Hayato had already proven he was _really_ sensitive to the bonding effects of his Flames, which in part were caused by that same hormone. It was part of why he’d slid into their Court so easily, and Sho-chan had lectured him for taking advantage of it.

"Well, I _am_." He twisted between the two of to face his Cloud and press a Sky Flame coated hand to his arm, he could _hear_ the Cloud Flames in Hayato’s voice, and he wasn’t above taking advantage of how sensitive to his Flame the man seemed to be.

"Damn. That was the last solution I could think of. You must just be _really_ sensitive to the hormones involved." He tipped his head forward and hid the smile on his lips as the two of them hissed at each other and he radiated Flames at both of them. His first thought when he’d seen the two of them (or it might have been his third or fourth), had been ‘what would their milk taste like’, and he suspected he was about to get a chance to taste it.

"Fix it." The baby - or babies - in his Cloud’s belly kicked against him, and he wanted to ask whether they were his or Kyoya’s or even ‘Keshi’s but that wasn’t quite as important as getting to taste his Cloud’s milk, but he reached out with his Flames, and soothed what his Flames told him where the twins that were beating up Hayato’s insides and shortening his temper.

The glared argument continued, and then a sigh. "It's just as well we both like your milk, Hayato. Tsu-kun, would you mind helping me deal with Hayato's little problem?" He allowed his lips to curve into a grin, and perhaps he was being a manipulative little shit, but given he could guess what his older self was up to in the past, and that the man had _known_ how this scene was going to end up, he didn’t feel too guilty.

"How do I ...? _Oh_." Latching on and sucking was actually really easy to figure out, and the milk was sweet, sweeter than cow's milk, and the sound that the adult Hayato _made_ when they were both sucking. He wanted to get that sound from _his_ Hayato. Of course, that's when his time runs out, and he finds himself back in his classroom, kissing the doppelgänger of _his_ Hayato with the taste of his Cloud's breast milk on his lips, and Bianchi watching him. Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to [Chapter 12](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10881084/chapters/26700411)


	3. Spanking Tsuna

The pink smoke of Lambo’s damn Bazooka was getting _familiar_. And fun; the tableaus his older self was setting for him were _pretty_. And there were two of Hayato, one pregnant, sat cross legged on the library daybed, whilst a second, a doppelgänger he suspected, was leant against one of the bookshelves, when the smoke cleared. Both were fully dressed and he was just a little bit disappointed; after the last two trips through the bazooka it seemed almost mundane.

Except - the doppelgänger wasn’t a perfect copy - he tilted his head, considered what Kyoya might have done to it; there wasn’t an illusion layered over the top of it. “It’s going to be interesting reabsorbing Goku-kun at the end of my pregnancy. He was created before we conceived the twins as a precaution. Shoichi has Irie-kun for similar reasons; it was a safer bet than assuming that illusions would cover our little experiment. But that’s not why you’re here with _us_ , Tsu-kun.” The pregnant Hayato-kun’s lips curled into a grin. “Goku-kun -”

"- Irie-kun reminded us that when we were younger, we weren't very good at setting limits, Tsu-kun,” the doppelgänger straightened and stepped closer to him, and he twitched as he realised that Hayato had managed to gain height and mass in the past ten years. The doppelgänger was taller than his Hayato, and crowded him towards one of the chairs. “You did something yesterday that pushed far enough past our limits that we need to make it clear that it wasn’t acceptable behaviour.” His Sky Flames flare, but the weight of his Kyoya’s Flames smothered them.

“Now, now, Tsu-kun; it wouldn’t be a punishment if you could escape it by subverting my Will.” He wanted to squirm at the accusation. “Shoichi told us about our susceptibility to the bonding aspect of your Flames, Tsu-kun. We don’t object to it; we’re not going to tell you to stop, _but_ you do have to _think_ before you ask us to do something like setting that little scene for our _sister_ to watch.”

He froze. _Shit_. He hadn't even considered that his Hayato would object to how they’d put him on display - even though Bianchi was Hayato’s sister, he hadn't considered that part of the equation. Just that he was fucking with one of Reborn’s minions. Put it together with how Hayato was susceptible to his Sky Flames - susceptible enough that his milk had let down in response - _shit_. The doppelgänger - Goku-kun - had taken advantage of his distraction to grab his wrists, and had used a technique he was far too familiar with from _Kyoya’s_ training, to have him face down over his lap. "We’re going to give you a much needed spanking, Tsu-kun, to remind you to _think_ next time." The doppelgänger murmured and stroked a hand over his rear gently, lovingly. “Hayato-kun, burn off his clothes for me, please.” _All_ of his clothes went up in a burst of Storm Flames that took his breath away with the casual ease that his Cloud had used them. His Hayato had to coax his Flames out, used his Cloud to boost everything but his Lightning to even make them spark - not that he thought that his Hayato was even aware of the fact that he had to use his Cloud for that - and it was good to see. "And given that it was _our_ limits that you trampled over, we're going to enjoy this."

He squeaked. "I hope you weren't in the middle of something when Lambo fired the Bazooka this time. We have four minutes. That should be plenty of time to spank the reminder into your pretty little posterior, Tsu-kun. Feel free to make any noises you want to." He was over the doppelgänger's lap, knew how to disrupt and destroy one, but this was _Hayato_. Hayato touching him, petting his ass, and then there was a swat, light and he could cope with this. Could enjoy his Cloud’s ‘punishment’, but the swats didn't stop, grew increasingly hard, striking the same place over and over again. He could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, unexpected, even as he felt the doppelgänger's cock swelling and rubbing against his belly.

"How long do we have left?" The question from Goku-kun was aimed at his pregnant Cloud, who was reclining on the day bed, stroking his own cock. Hayato looked at an old-fashioned stopwatch.

"Long enough. Have you learned your lesson, Tsu-kun?" The doppelgänger was stroking his sore ass. He whimpered as the doppelgänger chuckled and switched from short, _sharp_ swats, carefully aimed to work over the meat of his ass, to harder, more irregular blows. “Well, Tsu-kun?” Another two dozen, heavy swats that made the pain almost pleasurable rained down on his butt, the timing less regular, interspersed with gentle pets and the tears rolled down his cheeks.

“ _Please!_ ” He gasped.

“We’ll see. Perhaps there will more spankings in your future, Tsu-kun. I seem to remember you pushing your luck even further in the next few weeks.” He was pulled upright, hands on his sore butt holding him close to kiss him deeply. “We’ll enjoy it - whether you remember, or slip up -” whatever Goku-kun was intending to say was interrupted by the pink smoke of the Bazooka dragging him back to his own time. Fortunately his Adult self had been kind this time. Mostly. He landed on his butt in _his_ Hayato’s lap and he yelped in pain, and went pink _again_. He hadn’t blushed this much since Kyoya had first coaxed him into riding his cock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to [Chapter 14](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10881084/chapters/26939076)


End file.
